Code of Life
by Aerrow
Summary: Code Geass is a genetic mutation instead of a mysterious power. And the extents of each Geass power is based off the person who has it. Let the chaos ensue. AU. LuluSuza, other pairings. Rating my go up. Hiatus
1. Prolouge

Code Geass, or Geass as it's commonly called, is a genetic mutation giving the user a special ability. This ability depends solely on the person who wields it. Everyone has the Code Geass mutation, but only few can activate it. Although, Geass prevents those who have if from falling victims or others though there are a few rare cases that it'll work on other Geass users. In even rarer cases, few Geass users become immortal after a certain point in their life. This has allowed some balance within the already unstable world.

* * *

"We're home!" A brunette shouted as he and his green-haired companion walked through the large doors. The two were Suzaku Kururugi and C.C.; orphans adopted by Lloyd Asplund and were gifted Code Geass users. Lloyd himself, a scientist currently working for the Britannian army, was a Geass user. His Geass allowed him to take things apart, molecule by molecule, and see the very basics of it.

The light-haired man simply nodded as he read the newspaper, currently sitting on the large dark leather couch in the living room. Suzaku plopped down beside him, moving to pull out his homework.

"Zaku-chan. I don't see why you don't use you Geass to help you pass class." Lloyd said, sipping his tea nonchalantly.

"C-cause that would be cheating!" The brunette sputtered loudly, blushing slightly. C.C. grinned, amused. The scientist was talking about Suzaku's Geass – the ability to make anyone fall in love with you. C.C.'s was the ability to make you tell the truth, regardless if you wanted to or not – it also affects weaker minded Geass users.

Lloyd simply shrugged, not at all convinced. Standing up, the green-haired girl walked over into the kitchen and grabbed the half eaten pizza box from earlier that morning, returning to the living room, cold pizza slice half shoved into her mouth.

"It's amazing that you don't have a boyfriend." Suzaku muttered, commenting on his sister's eating manners. C.C. simply shot him a half-hearted glare before returning to her delicious, cheesy goodness.

Rolling his eyes, Suzaku continued to work on his history homework – his worst subject. Figuring out that his two adopted children weren't paying attention, Lloyd thought it best to break the news to them later. With that in mind, the scientist folded up his newspaper, making his way to the lab.

* * *

Suzaku jumped up slightly from his chair – positioned at his desk – and shivered as a feeling of unease went down his spin. Noticing, C.C. looked up from her book. "What's wrong Zaku-chan?" Idly rubbing the back of his head, Suzaku turned around to look at her, a frown in place. "I just felt like I was being violated."

"Probably just Gino or Luciano having a wet dream about you." The green-haired girl stated simply, returning to her extremely boring book – Sadly Moby Dick was a required read at their school (1). Nodding – frown still in place – the brunette returned to his earlier position, still trying in vain to finish his history homework.

Suddenly, Lloyd barged in the door – causing Suzaku to bang his head on his bed and C.C. to fall off her bed (2) – a large grin in place.

"Congrats infidels! I've decided not to kill you!" Both teenagers just rolled their eyes as the light-haired man pulled two brand new handbags into the room. "These are your new school uniforms. You're going to Ashford Academy, a Britannian private school. Feel grateful, this is the most amazing place you'll ever go to."

"Let me guess…the government is paying for it?" Suzaku muttered as he rubbed his bruised head. Nodding, Lloyd handed the black handbag to Suzaku and the orange one to C.C. "Remember, if you two get kicked out, you will stay kicked out. This means, when the time comes, you'll have to fend for yourself. No running to me or Cécile when you need money. As long as you stay in school, you'll get a weekly allowance based on your current grades. Now, have fun!"

After their father ran out of the room – a crazed look on his face – the siblings turned to look at each other. "We seriously need to destroy all his coffee." C.C. simply nodded, returning to her book.

* * *

Short prologue is short. This was just an idea….and my brother made me actually write it so yeah……

1) I don't remember how Moby Dick goes. I just know that it's something C.C. wouldn't like. Also, it IS required at my school. God.

2) C.C. and Suzaku share a room. I don't know why…they just do. C.C. has a large king size bed while Suzaku has a partial queen-sized bunk bed. If you don't know what that is, basically it's just the top bunk with an empty space underneath. Suzaku uses the space for his desk and such.

Anyway. Hope you enjoy/ed it. And please ignore any grammar mistakes. Also, suggestions on other characters and whether or not they should have a Geass power are welcome. I have a solid decision on Lelouch while Milly and Nunnally are just ideas.

I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. (Denialdenialdenial.)


	2. Chapter 1 : First Day of School

Cheese-kun. That was the first thing Suzaku saw as he woke up that morning. Had it been anything else staring into his face as he woke up, he would have freaked out. But it being _Cheese-kun_, he had nothing to fear. Just his sister being her odd self.

"Get up you two! Better not be late on your first day." They could hear their father shout through the door as he walked past it and down the stairs. Turning his head, Suzaku gazed into amusement-filled gold-yellow eyes. "You get to wear the skirt." She stated simply before she ran off into the bathroom, _Suzaku's_ school uniform in hand.

"C-C.C.!" The brunette shouted, dropping down from his bunk bed and running over to the door his sister had disappeared into, starting to pound on it. "That's not fair! It's my only uniform!" The green-eyed boy shouted, frowning.

"That's the point." The Japanese boy whimpered pathetically as the bathroom door open, revealing the green-haired girl in _his_ uniform. "Why must you torture me so?" The brunette asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

* * *

The green-haired girl stood triumphantly, wearing the all black _boy's_ uniform while her younger brother was forced to wear the _asdfghjkl!_ Tiny ass skirt of the _girl's_ uniform. Suzaku was just glad that Luciano and Gino didn't go to Ashford Academy.

Tugging at the knee-high socks, Suzaku frowned as Lloyd waved goodbye and simply left, a smirk on his pale face. "I don't want to know." C.C. simply nodded, tugging on her brother's arm, leading him to the main office.

Ignoring the stares they were gaining, C.C. shoved the brunette through the doors, ignoring the shout of surprise her brother let out as his tripped and face-planted on the cold tile. "Good morning infidels! New students coming through!" The green-haired girl exclaimed as she pushed pass the few people standing in front of the main desk.

Flipping them off as they started complaining, C.C. waited – for once in her life – patiently for the lady at the front desk to get their schedules, a map of campus, and a list of clubs and extracurricular activities. After walking out of the main office, C.C. turned to see Suzaku leaning against the brown brick wall, trying in vain to pull the skirt lower.

"You know, if you tug any harder, it's just going to come right off." The green-haired girl could barely contain her triumphant smirk as a full-on blush spread across her brother's tan face. "S-Shut up!" He stuttered out, trying to hide his blush as C.C. continued to grin.

"Anyway. We both have history together first period. Oh joy. We switch out on science and English – I wish you luck with that –, we share math fourth period, gym fifth…and you have Technology sixth while I have art. God dammit dad….."

C.C. always had an artistic talent – one that their father wouldn't leave alone for that matter – so she was forced to take art classes she neither wanted nor needed. "Seems dad has been plotting again."

The green-haired girl nodded solemnly, silently plotting the demise of the white-haired man they called 'daddy'. Self-consciously tugging at his skirt, Suzaku hummed quietly as they walked to their first period class, silently hoping that he didn't fall asleep within the first few minutes. History tended to do that to the Japanese boy.

The two siblings stopped in front of the closed door. They could faintly hear the teacher taking attendance, shouting students' names as she went down the list. Just as a 'Lelouch' replied with a "Here" C.C. barged into the room, pulling her poor brother with her.

"Excuse me?" An elder woman asked from behind her desk – situated at the front of the class room – slim black glasses poised on the edge of her nose, graying hair tied into a tight bun – some bangs falling in front of her face – as she stared at the two of them. C.C. hated her already.

"I am C.C. Asplund and this is my cross-dressing brother, Suzaku." The brunette flushed a bright shade of red as the entire class stared at the two. Once again, Suzaku pulled at the ends of his skirt, hoping that this was a dream. Rolling her eyes, C.C. handed him his bag – which she had been carrying the entire time – and using that to cover the skirt, Suzaku felt slightly better.

"Ah, yes. _Asplund._" She drawled out as she looked at her roster. "You two are late."

C.C. grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him forward as she inspected the watch he was wearing. "Actually, we're right on time. You're just _early_." The green-haired drawled out in the same fashion as the teacher – Ms. Bobec – and, ignoring the seething look on her face, dragged her brother to the open seats at the front of the class.

Suzaku slid down his seat slowly, face still flushed, trying to ignore the constant stares on his back. "C.C." He harshly whispered as his sister hummed to herself. Turning to look at him, she smirked. "Just think about it. You're finally going to get laid." She stated, not bothering to keep her voice down. The brunette simply banged the back of his head against his chair, glancing up at the ceiling, silently wondering why god hated him.

* * *

It was currently midday lunch break and – while they weren't as obvious – Suzaku could still feel people staring at him. "I hate you." The brunette whispered harshly to his sister as they sat down under a tree, getting out their lunches. C.C. simply shrugged as she pulled out a slice of cold pizza, biting into it without a second thought. Suzaku stared at her for a few seconds before opening his bento box.

Chewing on octopus-shaped sausage, Suzaku tried to ignore the looks a certain blond keep sending him. Swallowing the rest of the sausage, the brunette stood up and walked over to the group where the blond was currently situated. An orange haired girl, a blue haired male, a redheaded female, the blond woman, a blackette he had seen earlier in his first class, along with a shy looking green-haired female, looked up at him as he stood in front of them.

The blue haired boy – Rivalz – spoke up first. "May we help you?" He asked uncertainly, trying to ignore the images that popped into his head as he looked at the brunette. Suzaku simply pointed at the blond – Milly – and simply said "Stop staring at me" before he walked away and back towards his sister.

Milly sighed, smiling slightly as she watched the brunette walk away. "Now, if only more guys embraced their femininity like him." She said wistfully. Lelouch simply rolled his eyes before returning to his lunch. "Actually, from what I hear, that's Suzaku Asplund and his sister – that green haired chick – _forced _him to wear that." Kallen stated, chewing on a muffin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rivalz sighed. "That girl is a witch. She back talks to almost everyone. I mean, did you hear about what happened with Ms. Bobec? That monster of a teacher has never once gotten angry."

"She's probably gotten angry, but just never showed it." Lelouch stated, remembering that incident from earlier this morning. The brunette looked so cute when he was flustered….

"I wonder if they have Geass'!" Milly looked excited. "I did some research when I was in the computer lab fourth period. C.C. has the ability to have someone to tell the truth, whether they want to or not. It even works on weaker minded Geass users. Although, Suzaku's is much different. He's able to make anyone fall in love with him. Even the stronger minded Geass users." Nina said, chewing timidly on her bagel.

"He's so lucky! Having everyone love him, that is. God, I wonder what it would be like." Milly said wistfully as she started daydreaming for the fifth time that day. "Horrible. I mean, the person wouldn't truly love him, just thinking that they do. It'd be like a one-sided marriage." Lelouch muttered as set his lunch down, moving to grab his book.

"True, true." Milly said, ignoring the glare she received from said brunette. "He's just so cute!" The blond woman exclaimed, jumping slightly in her seat. "I wonder how cute he is without those clothes on. Or even better…in bed!"

The group just ignored her as she started going on a rant on how she could accomplish such a feat and such. Suddenly, the blond stood up as the siblings did and, activating her Geass, ran up to the two. The two siblings just stood under the tree, talking and wiping off grass and debris that had accumulated in their clothes while Milly ran up to them. Waving her hand in front of Suzaku, she received no reaction so she took that as a good sign and, being the devious person she was, moved back around and – after motioning to her group of friends who were, indeed, watching – lifted the brunette's skirt revealing his underwear.

Suzaku screeched loudly, moving to pull the skirt down while C.C., not being affected by the Geass at all, lifted her bag and hit Milly over the head with it. Figuring that it didn't work on the green haired girl, Milly quickly ran back to her friend's, an amused smile on her face, her Geass still activated.

Shirley, Kallen, and Nina were blushing profusely while Rivalz just grinned in amusement. Lelouch just rolled his eyes at the blond woman's antics. "Did you see that? Panties! And black ones at that." Milly squealed quietly while C.C. stomped up to the group, pulling a flustered brunette with her. She stopped short of Milly and, ignoring the looks of half the student body that were currently in the court yard, pushed the blond girl over and placed her foot on Milly's head to keep her in place.

The green haired girl activated her Geass, causing the blond woman to go slack. "Why did you do that?" C.C. growled out, ignoring Suzaku as he tugged on her sleeve, still blushing. "I wanted to see what Suzaku looked like when he blushed." Milly instantly replied in a monotone voice.

"And what made you think that was such a good idea?"

"Since you made him wear the girl's uniform, I thought that it wouldn't matter." Milly once again replied. "See? This is exactly why I didn't want to switch outfits." Suzaku gritted out through clenched teeth, continuing to tug on her uniform sleeve.

Deactivating her Geass, C.C. turned to her brother. "But you look so cute in it." Suzaku rolled his eyes as the green haired girl started cooing and shit about his outfit. Ignoring the looks they were receiving, Suzaku walked away with C.C. following close behind.

* * *

If you didn't get the gist of it, Milly's Geass ability enables her to appear invisible to weaker minded Geass users. And, of course, Suzaku is one of them. C.C., though, is not and she will not let other's get away with embarrassing her brother. That's her job and only her job.

Anyway. As always, ignore any grammar mistakes. Also, I'm still taking suggestions for Geass powers of other characters (such as Kallen, Clovis, Schneizel, Nina, etc.). Nunnally's and Lelouch's are solid though.


End file.
